Dirty Little Secret
by Lil Chase
Summary: UA / Un joven de piel pálida y ojos penetrantes manejaba a toda velocidad su Ferrari rojo. – ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Sasuke?  A leer!
1. Chapter 1

(N/A)

Ya había creado hace años este fic, lo deje olvidado pero me entraron tremendas ganas de continuarle por eso hoy lo vuelvo a subir.

– Diálogos –  
><em>Pensamientos<em>

…_**...…X…..**_

La sirvienta servía el desayuno al matrimonio. Tanto El señor como la señora Haruno eran aún jóvenes; ambos abogados famosos, dirigían un despacho conjuntamente en sociedad con los Uchiha, familia de gran poder.

La mañana estaba poco soleada, en aquél instante, escuchaban un tanto absortos la voz de Sakura, su única hija pero de la cual estaban orgullosos. Simplemente era una belleza. Alta, delgada, piel blanca, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y el cabello de un extraño rosado natural.

La señora Haruno sonreía. La chica le preguntaba a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, si iban al club de golf.

– Podemos desayunar en el club ¿Qué te parece? Saca tu auto, porque el mío esta hecho un asco de la lluvia de ayer. Esta mañana te ganaré, ya lo verás ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El padre de la joven negó con la cabeza y habló en voz baja a su esposa. – Esta hija nuestra. Lo lógico sería que le llamase a Itachi, su novio, pero que se cite todas las mañanas con el hermano me parece algo raro.

– Te olvidas de un detalle, cariño mío. Ambos se conocen muy bien desde que eran pequeños y nuestros mejores amigos son los Uchiha, además tú sabes que Sasuke-Kun sólo se abre con Sakura, no le veo nada de malo.

– No, si yo no digo nada. Lo que me extraña es que sean tan íntimos amigos y que Sasuke no tenga novia. Sakura, en cambio ya ha tenido media docena y hasta que ha sentado cabeza ahora con Itachi.

* * *

><p>Un joven de piel pálida y ojos penetrantes maneja a toda velocidad su Ferrari rojo. Hacía una mañana de primavera preciosa, ideal para no quedarse en casa y pasar el tiempo en el club de golf.<p>

La mansión se ubicaba en uno de los mejores lugares de la cuidad. Era enorme y elegante. Sasuke se pasó la mano por sus cabellos azabache.

– Buenos días Sasuke. – La chica saludó de un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

Él miraba de reojo a la chica tan atractiva que se ubicó en el asiento de al lado.

– Pronto Itachi estará en la clínica. – Ella sonrío.

– Hn. – El camino había transcurrido tranquilo, hasta ahora. – Será un gran médico… ¿Estás enamorada, verdad?

– ¡Pues no sé! Es tan amable…

– El amor no es sólo amabilidad.

– Ino, Hinata y Tenten me cuentan como se enamoraron ellas y la verdad es que yo nunca lo he sentido. Dicen que cuando sus novios las tocan sienten maripositas en el estómago.

– ¿Y eso a ti no te sucede? – Arqueó una ceja.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. – Bueno… Es tu hermano pero tú sabes que a ti te cuento todo, bobo. – Dudó un poco. – Y por el momento no.

– ¿Sabes? – Le dijo Sasuke de pronto. – Compré un apartamento. – Ella le agradeció mentalmente por haber cambiado el tema de la conversación.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí. Estoy cansado de vivir con mis padres ¿Tú no has pensado hacer lo mismo?

– No. Por el momento estoy muy bien. ¿Qué más puedo desear?

– Casarte con tu novio.

– No me interesa el matrimonio, ya te lo dije cuando salía con Gaara.

– Es verdad. ¿Qué pasó con Gaara? – Estacionó el auto. Descendieron del auto cada un por su lado. Ambos vestían atuendos deportivos y cargaban los utensilios de golf que dejaron inmediatamente en el auto pequeño que los llevaría a lo alto del campo. Luego caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar al lujoso restaurante.

– ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Sasuke?

– No. – Él miró a lo lejos a la sombra de los arbustos. Sakura se sentó ante una mesa blanca. Iban a tomar algo antes de empezar a jugar golf. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, el que la escuchaba, bueno se podría decir así ya que no era de muchas palabras, era la persona que vivió junto a ella por años… A veces su madre le preguntaba ¿Es que no tienes más amigos que Sasuke? Y la respuesta siempre era no. No necesitaba más. Dios ¡Hasta le contaba detalle de sus relaciones amorosas!

– ¿Sabes lo que pienso? – Preguntó a Sasuke cuando se sentaba frente a ella mientras el camarero les ofrecía el menú.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

– Que no te has enamorado nunca. Te ocurre lo que a mí.

– Hn, No me seduce la idea.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. – No te estarás haciendo… – Soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Sasuke.

– El día que lo haga les diré a mis padres que deseo casarme. – Dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Minutos después ambos subieron al cochecito y se lanzaron campo arriba. Al medio día volvían a subir al Ferrari de Sasuke e iban de vuelta a casa.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente los padres de Sakura volvían a escuchar la misma voz procedente de la escalera.<p>

– Sasuke ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Esta vez iremos en mi auto, ya me lo han lavado. Podemos desayunar en el club d Somontes, hacen unos panes, no te miento, pero riquísimos. ¿De acuerdo?

El padre de la chica frunció el seño y murmuró a su mujer. – De acuerdo. Claro que de acuerdo. Domina a Sasuke como quiere.

– No es para tanto mi amor, además son dos jóvenes maravillosos. – Justamente en ese instante Sakura asomó la cabeza.

–Me voy, Vendré a almorzar, los amo.

Marido y mujer se miraron y le lanzaron un beso a lo lejos. Sakura vestía esa mañana una linda falda suelta y una blusa verde que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos haciéndolos ver más grandes.

– Hermosa…

Ella se giró y se topó con un par de ojos negros.

– Itachi.

– ¿Desayunamos? Tengo la mañana libre. – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

**Continuará…**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret  
><strong>

_Capítulo anterior:_

– _Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Esta vez iremos en mi auto, ya me lo han lavado. Podemos desayunar en el club de Somontes, hacen unos panes, no te miento, pero riquísimos. ¿De acuerdo?_

– _Hermosa…_

_Ella se giró y se topó con un par de ojos negros._

– _Itachi. _

– _¿Desayunamos? Tengo la mañana libre. – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. _

Itachi conducía a extrema velocidad en su Mercedes deportivo color azul pastel, se dirigían al club que habían quedado antes Sakura y Sasuke.

Él siempre se mostraba plácido, amable, educado, respetuoso y nada diferente de su hermano, tampoco se le daban mucho las palabras. Posó la mano en la rodilla de ella. Después de todo era su novia, ¿No? Nunca había amado a nadie tanto como a ella. Nunca había sentido tal pasión por una mujer.

Aquél día se la pasaron jugando, pero a la hora de almorzar se dirigieron adentro al elegante comedor. Itachi no perdía de vista a Sakura, la sentía tensa, nerviosa.

– ¿Me disculpas? – Itachi se levantó en señal de cortesía.

* * *

><p>– Me preocupa la manera en que Sasuke salió de aquí. – La señora Haruno dio un sorbo a su té.<p>

– Me sorprende que aún calle.

– ¿Qué aún calle?

– ¿No te has percatado?

La duda se asomaba claramente en el rostro de la señora Haruno. – ¿De qué?

– Sasuke está enamorado de tu hija. – La mamá de los Uchiha suspiró.

– Pero que cosas dices. La amistad es muy grande pero no llega al amor, además no serían capaces de traicionar a Itachi.

– Es mi hijo y lo conozco muy bien, Kaori. Nunca hablaría con ella si no la amara.

La sirvienta trajo el teléfono.

– Disculpe Señora, tiene usted una llamada.

Kaori sostuvo el teléfono. – Gracias. Retírate. ¿Diga?

– _Mamá soy Sakura. Itachi me ha invitado a comer, no me esperen por favor._

– Oh. Miyuu está aquí. Bueno provecho, saludos a Itachi.

– ¿Sakura?

– Así es. Está con Itachi. Lo que no entiendo es porque no avisó a Sasuke si había quedado primero con él.

* * *

><p>Intentó por cuarta vez.<p>

_Buzón_.

Suspiró y volvió a la mesa junto a Itachi, quien la recibió de pie y con una sonrisa seductora.

– ¿Está todo bien, Mi amor?

Ella asintió y le sonrió. A decir verdad estaba preocupada por no haber avisado a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el living.<p>

– De verdad lo siento Sasuke, la llegada de Itachi fue tan repentina. – Él, poca atención le prestaba. – Oh vamos, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

El chico suspiró bajito. – De acuerdo, pero no me la vuelvas a hacer ¿Vale?

– Te lo prometo. No puedo creer que nuestros padres tengan ganas de salir por la noche. A mí no me gusta la noche, ¿Y a ti, Sasuke?

– Hn. Según a donde vaya y con _quien. _– Ella se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo va todo con el imbécil de mi hermano?

– Bien, supongo. Tomamos algo. Itachi es amable y muy atractivo pero no siento deseo de estar junto a él.

– ¿Entonces que sientes?

– Amistad. Un inmenso cariño, como contigo.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió con Gaara?

– Se unió a una banda de rock y se fue del país. Me propuso matrimonio pero tú sabes que no fui hecha para eso. ¿Sabes? Yo a ti ni siquiera te imagino enamorado.

A respuesta Sasuke se levanto y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era costumbre.

– Tengo que irme.

– Mira tú, apenas empieza el tema interesante y tú ya te quieres ir. – Besó la mejilla de Sakura y salió.

* * *

><p>Días habían pasado desde la última conversación íntima que habían tenido. Sasuke nunca tenía nada que contar y Sakura se lo reprochaba.<p>

– Tú nunca cuentas y quieres saber de mi vida.

– Hn. Es que tus cosas son más divertidas y originales. Nunca dispongo de una historia que te pueda entretener.

– ¿Y tú que sabes?

– Entretengámonos con algo.

Caminaron hasta el pequeño Bar, se acomodaron frente a la barra y pidieron dos Martinis. Ninguno de los dos fumaba, nunca lo habían hecho, habían aprendido desde muy pequeños que el tabaco era algo negativo, incluso Sakura, tan dispuesta siempre a llevar la contraria, jamás había fumado un cigarro.

– Venga, pregunta.

– Verás Sakura, mi pregunta es sencilla, dada la situación de hoy en día.

– Oye soy como los demás, tengo defectos y virtudes. Tú dices que el amor no basta, que el sentimiento es negativo si no va acompañado de tolerancia y de comprensión y un sinfín de cosas. Que no basta el sexo para que una pareja sea feliz.

– Y así es, sigo pensando lo mismo. Soy un hombre y como no vivo el amor, vivo el sexo, lo que me ayuda a diferenciarlos.

– ¿Y la pregunta que me ibas a hacer?

–Es sencilla, atrevida quizá. ¿Has tenido relaciones con esos novios que han pasado por tu vida?

– ¿Qué dices? – Se sorprendió y después rompió en carcajadas.

– Deja de reír, Sakura.

– Es que yo nunca he sentido el deseo de la sexualidad, si lo hubiera sentido, te aseguro que no lo hubiera contenido.

– Eso quiere decir que no has hecho el amor con tus ex novios, ni con mi hermano.

– Es que eso del amor… es muy clásico. Si me preguntaras si he tenido sexo estarías más acertado.

– Te lo estoy preguntando.

– ¿Y si no te contestara?

– Entonces no seríamos tan amigos.

– Vale. Te contesto.

X

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer. Review?  
><strong>

**Chase  
><strong>


End file.
